パラジクロロベンゼン (Paradichlorobenzene)
|-|Original Version= |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Owata-P (music, lyrics) * Agatha (illustration) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} |-|2014 Remastered Version= and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Owata-P (music, lyrics) * Agatha (illustration) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} Background "Paradichlorobenzene" was first uploaded on September 19, 2009 at 3:55 AM (following the Benzene Series' pattern of videos being uploaded at the same time each year). It's the third song to the Benzene Series, and the most notable track of the series with over 4 million views. The song ranked first for two consecutive weeks in the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking, and reached the Hall of Fame (exceeding 100,000 views) in only five days. 1 million views was reached on June 27, 2010, and reached 2 million on September 2011. When the song reached half a million views, Owata-P covered "Paradichlorobenzene", and when the song reached 100,000 My Lists (favorites), he uploaded a piano cover of "Paradichlorobenzene". "Paradichlorobenzene" is featured in various album compilations such as EXIT TUNES' compilation Vocalogenesis, and Vocalogemini, the album "VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga", and also the game -Project DIVA- extend, -Project DIVA- Arcade and in the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. On 2011 it also became one of the Append samples for Rin and Len Power, and was also included in the Vocaloid-P Data Series volume 1. "Paradichlorobenzene" is said by Owata-P to be a song with no meaning, though later to be revealed there is. Like the previous songs, "Paradichlorobenzene" is named after a chemical compound, C6H4Cl2. A "reply" song was also uploaded one year later: "Antichlorobenzene" sung by Rin. Piano sheet music appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける (Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru)2 collection. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Why do I sing? Paradichlorobenzene I sing without meaning or understanding Paradichlorobenzene I ran off seeking answers Paradichlorobenzene But when I got there none were waiting C'mon, let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's scream, let's shout Paradichlorobenzene Dogs, cats, cows, pigs, everyone Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's go mad, let's go to sleep till we rot away, yeah I hate these rules, I won't be tied down That's why I ran and forgot about everything I hate being told what to do, I want to be a little bad Slipping out at night to roam the city streets What do I live for? I asked a stray But the cat's only answer was a glare I gulped down coffee I couldn't stomach, looked up at the cloudy sky What can I do in the state I'm in? Even that, I just don't know That's why I sing out Paradichlorobenzene Don't know what it means, but still I scream Paradichlorobenzene Are you satisfied now? Paradichlorobenzene Breaking rules, breaking laws—What would that change about you? I just need an outlet, don't care who Paradichlorobenzene Punish the wicked in the name of justice Paradichlorobenzene Let off steam behind a shield of justice Paradichlorobenzene Everyone stops, we don't see... How stupid can you get? Ah, does this song mean anything? These lyrics mean nothing Is this song guilty? These lyrics are innocent Does Benzene mean anything? Benzene means nothing Is Benzene guilty? This song means... Benzene Then I realize it's all hypocrisy in the end What's the point of living? The stray cat drowned I tossed the empty coffee cup and looked at the darkened sky What am I doing with myself? Even that, I just don't know I don't know anything anymore Then you laugh at me Paradichlorobenzene Then I knock you down Paradichlorobenzene I'm right, you're wrong Paradichlorobenzene Surrounded by the void, vanishing until I'm gone C'mon, let's sing, let's dance Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's laugh, let's be jealous Paradichlorobenzene You, me, everything Paradichlorobenzene C'mon, let's go mad, let's go to sleep till we rot away, yeah Derivatives , , |author = Jack |category = Human cover |title = Faneru × Jack × Asamaru Cover |description = |color = #060F23; color:#F9F6AE }} Other media appearances Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Groove Coaster EX / Rhythmvaders EX Gallery Len Paradichlorobenze PDE.png|Len's module "Strange Dark" module by Agatha from the song Paradichlorobenzene for the videogame -Project DIVA- extend. Len 12.jpg|Len's module from PD Extend, in PD Arcade Future Tone Strange_Dark_concept_thing.png|Agatha's concept art for the module "Strange Dark" Module 06.jpg|Len's Strange Dark module for the song "Paradichlorobenzene" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring VY1 Category:Demonstration songs Category:Benzene series Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs